disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
David Rudman
David Rudman (born 1963) is a puppeteer who has taken over performing most of Richard Hunt's Muppet characters, now, including Scooter and Janice. Outside Disney, he is a core performer on Sesame Street, where he performs such characters as Baby Bear and Cookie Monster as of 2001 - although, Frank Oz, Cookie Monster's original performer returns to the street to voice Cookie Monster a few times a year, along with both Bert and Grover. Muppeteer Credits *''Muppet'' Characters: Scooter & Janice (both 2008 - present) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''Little Muppet Monsters: Boo Monster *Labyrinth: Goblins (puppetry only) *The Tale of the Bunny Picnic: Snort, The Snail *A Muppet Family Christmas: Miss Piggy's Photographer *Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along: Farmer Lear *Neat Stuff To Know & To Do: Danny, Dino Vet, Skipping Stones, Snake Charmer *Wow, You're a Cartoonist!: Mookie *Sesame Street: 20 & Still Counting'' *''The Jim Henson Hour: "Song of the Cloud Forest" *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Donatello (face) *The Cosby Show: Sweetums, Boo Monster *The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D: Roy & Max *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''Sesame Street: Airplane, Andre, Athena, Baby Bear, Beachball, Betty Bowl of Plastic Fruit, Mr. Bricklayer, Bud, Chicago the Lion, Cookie Monster (2001-present), Cranky, Det. John Munch, Lavender Ed, 1 of the 4 Grouches Named Moe, Davey Monkey, Dip the Cat (1992), Fearful, Flo Bear, Gary Grouch (1989), Hammy Swinette, Herry Monster's, Granny, Humphrey, Log, The Man in Brown, Norman, Patrick, Pipe Organ, School, Sully (1992- 1999), Sonny Friendly (1992- 2000), 1 of the String Beans, Two-Headed Monster (right head, 1992 - present), Tyrone, Umeko's Friends, Velma Blank, Yip Yip Martians *Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse: Mr. Monster *The Muppet Christmas Carol: Old Joe (puppetry only), Peter Cratchit, The Swedish Chef, Wander McMooch, Beggar *City Kids: Frankie Frank & Muppet Coordinator *Dog City: Bowser, Bram, Colonel Claghound *Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree: Ned Mouse (puppet/voice) *Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''Billy Bunny's Animal Songs: Percival Bear, Gopher, Termite, Waiter Penguin, Frog *Muppet Meeting Films: Big Head, Jones, Simley Gimley, others *A New Baby in My House: Courtier *Sesame Street Stays Up Late!: Baby Bear *Elmocize: one of the Twister Sisters *Muppet Time: Milton *Aliens in the Family: Bobut *Elmopalooza: Sparky, Baby Bear, Two-Headed Monster, Penguin *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Baby Bear Alarm Clock Bird, Caterpillar, Pestie, Colander Stenchman, Grouch Ice Cream Customer, Various Grouches *Play With Me Sesame'' *''Elmo's World: Happy Holidays: Orange Gold Caroler *The Street We Live On'' *''A Magical Halloween Adventure: Pumpkin, Gray Surprise Monster *Happy Healthy Monsters'' *''A Green & Red Christmas'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Studio DC: Almost Live!: Janice *Studio DC: Almost Live!: Scooter & Janice *Abby in Wonderland'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: Scooter, Janice, & Luncheon Counter Monster *The Muppets: Scooter, Janice Miss Poogy Trivia *Characters of Richard Hunt's David Rudman has performed once or consistently are: **Two-Headed Monster (right head, 1992 - present) **Sonny Friendly (1992 - 2000) **Sully (1992 - 1999) **Scooter (2008 - present) **Janice (2008 - present) **Dip the Cat (1992) **Sweetums (The Cosby Show'' (1990) Rudman, David Rudman, David Rudman, David Rudman, David Rudman, David